


Day 21 - Christmas Movies

by CosmoKid



Series: 2018 Rarepair Advent Calendar [21]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguing, Christmas, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: “I’m sorry, that isnota Christmas movie!” Tony says, crossing his arms and glaring at Clint.He grins, his finger hovering over the play button. “It is to me.”





	Day 21 - Christmas Movies

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is and why my first reaction to christmas movie was texas chainsaw but ya know im a horror movie buff and my imagiantion never shuts up

“I’m sorry, that is _not_ a Christmas movie!” Tony says, crossing his arms and glaring at Clint. 

He grins, his finger hovering over the play button. “It is to me.”

“Then you’re wrong,” Tony says. His eyebrows are raised and it’s a very adorable expression. He feels his smile grow a bit. “In what world is The Texas Chain Saw Massacre a Christmas movie? It’s set in summer for God’s sake!”

“Christmas is in summer in Australia,” Clint points out which just makes Tony glare at him harder.

“It’s not in Texas! You know, like in the _Texas_ Chain Saw Massacre,” Tony rebukes and it’s far too funny how seriously Tony is taking this. It probably makes him a bad person that he enjoys riling his boyfriend up like this, but it’s too amusing for Clint to care.

“Okay, Mr. I-know-what-is-and-isn’t-a-Christmas-movie, what exactly constitutes a Christmas movie?” he questions, crossing his owns arm. It’s more for warmth than anything since Tony sat up from snuggling so he could argue with Clint.

Tony stares at him for several seconds before shaking his head. “I’m not going through the effort of that. Every single definition of a Christmas movie excludes that movie.”

It’s Clint’s turn to stare at Tony blankly as he tries to think of a way to argue back. “If a movie’s inspiration was Christmasy, does it make it a Christmas movie?”

“What about Ed Gein is particularly Christmasy, Clint?” Tony asks, a flat look on his face. Clint shrugs, trying to motion for Tony to answer the question. “I suppose it makes it a Christmas movie.”

Clint grins. “So it is a Christmas movie, then.” 

“How?” Tony exclaims, looking so done with Clint at this point. Hopefully not done enough that they can’t snuggle after.

“Tobe Hooper got the inspiration during Christmas shopping!” Clint tells him, the grin of his face too smug for him to be wrong. At least he’s pretty sure he’s not wrong. He very easily could be. At the incredulous look on Tony’s face, he adds, “He was stuck in a crowd whilst Christmas shopping and thought, what’s an easy way to get through this? And the answer he came to was a chainsaw.”

Tony stares at him, his expression going in between glaring and being confused. He seems to go through every stage of grief at once until he throws his hands up in the air and snaps, “Fine! It’s a Christmas movie! That doesn’t mean we’re watching it though!”

**Author's Note:**

> im 90% certain that the tobe hooper thing is right, but theres a good chance it wasnt at christmas but without that, it would really be a christmas themed fic
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
